


Rawhide

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Early Mornings, Enrichment Items, F/F, Slice of Life, Werewolf Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Belle can be an incredibly thoughtful friend to know. (And an even better girlfriend, but that's just a follow on.)
Relationships: Belle & Widow Lucas | Granny, Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Kudos: 4
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Rawhide

"Morning Belle."

"Good morning Granny. Early start today?"

"Always is, moon nights. How are you keeping? Red looks worn out."

"She's been good so far. It won't be long now till the moon sets, then we'll head upstairs to bed."

"Tea?"

"Yes, thank you Granny."

"It's no problem. Didn't know they made chew toys that big."

"Well, most stores don't stock anything like it, but I looked up wolf enrichment in the library, and some reputable rehabilitation centers online - and I got it shipped, no problem."

"That was a good idea. Don't know how many of my tea-towels the girl's chewed in her life."


End file.
